This invention is directed toward the delivery of pure, high purity (HP) and/or ultra high purity (UHP) product (solid, liquid, and or gaseous phase substance) from an internationally transportable or stationary bulk container to an end user.
Currently there is a need for a system that would allow for the maximization of deliverable product quantity as harbored by a container whose construction is governed by transportation local requirements. The system and container must be suitable for international transportation, meeting the requirements of the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) and/or the authority having jurisdiction in the transportation local. Additionally, stationary and/or portable domestic containers and delivery systems must meet the requirements of the U.S. Department of Transportation (DOT) regulations (e.g., 49 C.F.R. xc2xa7173.315 and 49 C.F.R. xc2xa7178.245). The pertinent requirements based on these standards require that the container design and fabrication include a support structure (e.g., a frame, etc.) that provides a secure base for transport, that process or service equipment must be arranged so that the equipment is protected from damage and that provisions for man access to the internal volume of the container must be provided.
The use of portable bulk product containers or shells positioned in support structures for stationary support or for transportation by truck, railcar and/or ship is well-known. As shown by way of example in FIGS. 1Axe2x88x9d1C, a prior art container 1 is positioned inside a support structure 2 of predetermined dimensions. In most cases, the container is fixedly-secured within the support structure 2, although there are situations where the container may be releasably-secured within the support structure 2. In particular, the container 1 is fixedly secured (e.g., welded) to the support structure 2 via end skirts 3 and 4. As can be seen most clearly in FIG. 1B, each end skirt (only one of which, 3, is shown in FIG. 1B, it being understood that end skirt 4 is similarly constructed) may comprise four surfaces 3A-3D having edges that are fixedly secured (e.g., welded) to struts 5 at the ends of the support structure 2. These end skirts are by way of example only and it should be understood that there are many other ways known in the art of securing the container 1 within the support structure 2.
Furthermore, although not shown, process or service equipment (e.g., valves, pressure regulators, filters, etc.) and corresponding peripherals, referred to as xe2x80x9cappurtenancesxe2x80x9d (e.g., covers, manways, safety chains, pressure gauges, etc.) are located on the outside surface of the container 1 and protrude or jutt out from the periphery of the container 1; hereinafter, the combination of process (or service) equipment and appurtenances are referred to as xe2x80x9cequipmentxe2x80x9d. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1A-1C, a boss 6 represents an exemplary location of the equipment on the outside surface 7 of the container 1 and illustrates how such equipment generally protrudes from the periphery 8 of a container 1.
Exemplary dimensions of a support structure 2 containing a container 1 may comprise 20 ftxc3x978 ftxc3x978 ft/6 in. (e.g., ISO standard). The important aspect is that the support structure 2 establishes a fixed volume into which the container 1, and all of its associated equipment, must be positioned. Therefore, the size of the container 1 must be reduced to allow for inclusion of the equipment; this in turn reduces the quantity of product that can be carried by the container 1. As a result, there is wasted volume 9 in the support structure 2 but yet contained within the support structure 2 volume.
The following U.S. patents are exemplary patents related to the delivery of gaseous or liquid phase product from a container: U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,562 (Friedt); U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,483 (Paganessi, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,027 (Wang, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,816 (Wang, et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,931 (Paganessi, et al.).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,483 (Jurcik, et al.) discloses a system that is an on-site non-transportable system which utilizes one or a series of like or different distillation, absorption or adsorption columns and which processes a chemical where a heavy liquid is separated from the lighter vapor which is then delivered to the point of use. This non-transportable system uses pumps, heaters, columns, etc. to obtain and deliver the desired product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,931 (Jurcik, et al.) discloses a system for vapor delivery which includes a separation column or columns that accepts liquid delivered from a storage vessel containing a chemical stored under its own vapor pressure and separates out the vapor phase from liquid phase in a process utilizing the phase weight variance. The final vapor phase is provided to the point of delivery. This system utilizes external or internal columns to provide vapor and is also not transportable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,027 (Tom, et al.) discloses a fluid storage and dispensing system. The vessel used in that system has a volume of no greater than approximately 50 liters in its maximum aspect application and delivers fluid utilizing a fluid dispensing system but does not disclose the delivery of gaseous or solid phases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,816 (Tom, et al.) discloses a fluid dispensing system that utilizes a pressure regulator and a pulse separator or membrane for the separation of gas vapor and liquid product. This invention delivers only vapor phase product and utilizes external controls for the regulation of product conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,166 (Marino) discloses a transportable liquid holding tank that includes an inner tank and an outwardly-spaced rigid enclosure whereby a compartment is formed between these two items that supports an access assembly.
EP 0 969 242 A2 and EP 0 969243 A2 disclose torroidal containers that utilize head pieces for multiple valve groups.
The following patents give examples of containers that utilize inner and outer containers and/or are stored underground and utilize mechanisms to minimize leaks from these containers: U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,327 (Sharp); U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,957 (Berg et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,689 (McGarvey); and EP 0 624 752 B1 (Poillucci).
After an examination of the previously-cited prior art, it is apparent that there remains a need for a container that maximizes the amount of product-containing volume and that can be used with a support structure while complying with U.S. DOT regulations, as well as international transportation regulations. Additionally, there remains a need for such a container to be equipped with a system that facilitates the delivery of product to an end user at various levels of product entropy.
A An embodiment of the invention includes a container comprising an interior having a first head space located above a product (e.g., a solid, liquid and/or gaseous phase product) contained therein, wherein the product comprises a filled level and wherein the container comprises a head space valve having a bottom that is located below the filled level. The container further comprises:
a housing coupled to said container and having a housing interior that is exposed to the product in said container, said housing comprising a second head space above the product;
a primary transport line having a first open end positioned in said first head space and a second open end positioned in said second head space: and
a secondary transport line having a third end coupled to said head space valve and a fourth open end disposed in said second head space.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a container that is secured entirely within a support structure (e.g., a frame in accordance with U.S. Department of Transportation regulations and/or international transportation regulations such as the International Organization for Standardization) having a fixed volume. The container comprises: a product therein (e.g., a solid, liquid and/or gaseous phase product); an outer surface having a periphery; equipment (e.g., process/service equipment including valves, pressure regulators, filters, etc., and appurtenances including covers, manways, safety chains, pressure gauges, etc.), coupled to the outer surface, that provides communication to the product in the container; wherein the outer surface further comprises a recess for locating the equipment therein, and wherein the recess prevents the equipment from protruding beyond the periphery of the outer surface. The container further comprises a first head space located above the product wherein said equipment comprises a head space valve.
A further embodiment of the invention includes a method for maximizing the amount of product (e.g., a solid, liquid and/or gaseous phase product) in a container whose interior comprises a first head space located above a product contained therein, wherein the product comprises a filled level and wherein the method comprises the steps of placing a first valve in communication with the first head space; locating a bottom of the first valve below the filled level: providing a housing coupled to said container and wherein said housing has a second interior that is exposed to the product in said container; providing a first open end of a primary transport line in said upper portion of said first interior of said container and positioning a second open end of said primary transport line in said second interior of said housing; and coupling a third end of a secondary transport line to said first valve and positioning a fourth open end of said secondary transport line in said second interior of said housing.
A further embodiment of the invention includes a method for maximizing the amount of product (e.g., a solid, liquid and/or gaseous phase product) in a container that is secured entirely within a support structure (e.g., a frame in accordance with U.S. Department of Transportation regulations and/or international transportation regulations such as the International Organization for Standardization) of a fixed volume. The method comprises the steps of providing a container whose outer surface defines a periphery and wherein the container comprises a product therein; providing a recess in the outer surface; and positioning equipment (e.g., process/service equipment including valves, pressure regulators, filters, etc., and appurtenances including covers, manways, safety chains, pressure gauges, etc.) within the recess such that the recess prevents the equipment from protruding beyond the periphery of the outer surface and wherein the equipment provides communication to the product in the container. The method also comprises providing a base for said recess; providing a housing coupled to said base and wherein said housing has a second interior that is exposed to the groduct in said container; positioning a first open end of a primary transport line in said upper portion of said first interior of said container and positioning a second open end of said primary transport line in said second interior of said housing; and coupling a third end of a secondary transport line to said first valve and positioning a fourth open end of said secondary transport line in said second interior of said housing.